


I was the one that you didn't see

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che posa gli occhi su di lei Francine sta danzando sul palcoscenico, cantando qualcosa che Ludwig non si sforza nemmeno di capire: le forme della donna, strette in qualche centimetro di stoffa — che non basta nemmeno a coprirle il seno, di certo volontariamente — sono abbastanza da distrarlo dalle parole della canzone e da tutto il resto del locale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was the one that you didn't see

 

**i.**

Ludwig va a Le Folies Bergère per la prima volta il 14 agosto del 1940, esattamente due mesi dopo la resa di Parigi e l’inizio dell’occupazione della città da parte delle truppe tedesche: i suoi superiori gli ha ordinato di rimanere in Francia e di collaborare nel prendere il comando della città e due interi mesi gli sono serviti soltanto per tentare di dare un minimo di ordine al caos creatosi dopo la Westfeldzug.

I suoi uomini parlano da giorni di un cabaret parigino sempre più noto — e, soprattutto, parlano della cantante del locale: una certa Francine Bonnefoy — e degli spettacoli che lì si svolgono quasi ogni sera. Del trattamento di favore riservato ai soldati tedeschi — a quanto pare ci sono anche dei francesi che sembrano aver capito come andranno le cose in futuro, questo non può che fargli piacere —e della sua incredibile bellezza.

La prima volta che posa gli occhi su di lei Francine sta danzando sul palcoscenico, cantando qualcosa che Ludwig non si sforza nemmeno di capire: le forme della donna, strette in qualche centimetro di stoffa — che non basta nemmeno a coprirle il seno, di certo volontariamente — sono abbastanza da distrarlo dalle parole della canzone e da tutto il resto del locale.

Dovrebbe provare disgusto e ribrezzo — e dentro di sé, da qualche parte, è proprio quello che prova — ma anni di astinenza da un qualsiasi tocco fisico si fanno sentire e l’eccitazione prevale sul resto.

È intenzionato a non tornare mai più, si ripete mentre Francine ride alle avances di uno degli spettatori, e davvero non capisce cosa ci trovino tutti i suoi soldati in quel luogo così _sporco_ e disgustoso — e dentro di sé sente la bruciante tentazione di pulirsi per la dodicesima volta le mani e una due tre quattro dieci venti trenta quarantacinque cinquantadue sessantanove macchie di alcool sono tutto quello che riesce a vedere intorno a sé fino a quando Francine non torna sul palco.

Francine guarda verso di lui e la stretta al bassoventre si fa più forte di prima: qualche secondo più tardi Ludwig è di nuovo immerso nell’aria fresca delle strade di Parigi e quello che ha appena visto e provato viene relegato il più a fondo possibile dentro di lui.

Non tornerà mai più in quel luogo osceno e disgustoso, si ripete con convinzione, mai più.

 

**ii.**

Lo spettacolo successivo viene organizzato soltanto qualche giorno più tardi e, assurdamente puntuale, Ludwig trova un posto nel fondo del locale, nascondendosi discretamente tra le ombre che le luci basse proiettano al di là dei primi tavoli.

Francine è leggermente più vestita della prima volta — il corsetto questa volta le copre il seno, grazie al cielo — e stavolta Ludwig riesce a prestare attenzione anche alle parole della canzone.

La donna canta allegramente di sciocchezze e futilità eppure nel suo sguardo Ludwig vede qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che si discosta decisamente dall’atteggiamento civettuolo che sembra fare colpo su tutti gli altri. Qualcosa che non riesce a capire e che lo costringe a lasciar perdere l’ossessiva conta delle macchie di sporcizia e a concentrare la sua attenzione soltanto sui movimenti di Francine, sulle labbra di Francine, sugli occhi di Francine.

Le esclamazioni oscene dei suoi soldati quasi lo fanno vergognare — e allo stesso tempo la stretta al bassoventre è di nuovo presente, di nuovo troppo forte perché possa essere ignorata.

Francine è sensuale e bellissima, Francine sa di esserlo e per quella sera il suo comportamento riesce a ingannare anche lui.

 

**iii.**

Dopo tre mesi di frequentazione del locale Ludwig osa tirarsi fuori dall’ombra e spostarsi verso uno dei tavoli più vicini al palcoscenico: Francine si esibisce come al solito e soltanto verso la fine del secondo numero guarda verso di lui, sorridendogli in un modo che Ludwig non riesce a comprendere bene — non è solo la solita sensualità, quella che ha già visto con tutti gli altri, ma davvero non riesce a capire cos’altro ci sia.

Francine non distoglie lo sguardo da lui per tutta la serata e la stretta al bassoventre diventa così tanto forte che a Ludwig sembra di impazzire — è quello l’effetto che Francine fa a tutti? Oppure è solo lui che reagisce in quel modo? Sa che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, qualcosa di orribile e disgustoso che torna fuori quando avrebbe a disposizione centinaia di giovani tedesche altolocate e tutto quello che riesce a fare è andare da mesi nello stesso locale per vedere la stessa prostituta e non fare niente altro che guardarla, guardarla e lasciare che la sua mente immagini tutto il resto.

Nella nebbia confusa dei ricordi risuonano le parole di suo fratello — _non c’è niente di male a volerne una, sono loro che hanno qualcosa che non va —_ e davanti ai suoi occhi si formano le immagini di quella prima volta e del disgusto provato più tardi: non c’è niente che non va in lui, è Francine quella sbagliata.

Una voce dentro di lui comincia a chiedersi pian piano se Francine possa ancora essere salvata — e, soprattutto, se possa essere lui a salvarla.

 

**iv.**

La prima volta che prova a parlare con lei tutto quanto va a rotoli: passa i primi venti minuti dello spettacolo a prepararsi mentalmente tutto quello che vorrebbe dirle e i successivi dieci a ripetersi che no, non le parlerà, che non dovrebbe farlo, che dovrebbe andarsene il più velocemente possibile da quel luogo pieno fino alla nausea di peccatori e peccatrici.

Tre minuti a balbettare soltanto nella sua mente quanto sia bella e talentuosa, sette minuti e trentacinque secondi a odiarsi e insultarsi perché non dovrebbe pensare nessuna delle due cose, perché dovrebbe trovarla disgustosa e voler stare il più lontano possibile da lei.

Tutta la quarta canzone di Francine a decidere che non può non parlare con lei, che deve capire se c’è davvero qualche possibilità di salvarla da se stessa e da quello che la circonda, che deve almeno provarci, che non può fare altrimenti; e tutta la canzone successiva ad odiarsi per essere così disgustosamente umano, così tanto in balia dei propri sentimenti.

Quando Francine finisce di cantare — e di nuovo lo guarda e Ludwig si ritrova a chiedersi quante altre volte durante la serata lei l’abbia guardato e lui non se ne sia nemmeno accorto, troppo preso da tutti i suoi pensieri — non c’è nient’altro che possa fare se non alzarsi e scappare il più velocemente possibile dal locale.

«Bonsoir, Herr Beilschmidt!» una voce lo rincorre nell’aria fresca della sera e Ludwig trema un poco nel voltarsi e trovare di fronte a sé proprio Francine. Stavolta non può scappare — perché mai è scappato, poi? Si sente sempre peggio, ora che ha scoperto di essere anche un codardo.

 

**v.**

Passano altri due mesi prima che Ludwig riesca a trovare il coraggio e la forza psicologica di prenderle il viso tra le mani e sfiorarle le labbra con le proprie: Francine non ha mai provato a fare nulla se non parlare con lui, sorridergli e continuare a cantare e forse è proprio per questo che le convinzioni di Ludwig sono pian piano crollate fino ad arrivare al punto di riuscire a baciarla.

Era sicuro che avrebbe provato in ogni modo a sedurlo e a godere di ogni singolo vantaggio che andare a letto con un ufficiale nazista avrebbe potuto portarle; invece Francine si concede del tutto soltanto quando lui le fa capire che è esattamente quello che vuole.

Lo fa con una grazia e una dolcezza tale che Ludwig all’improvviso dimentica tutto quello che ha pensato per mesi: come ha potuto credere che quella creatura angelica — la stessa che riposa nel letto accanto a lui, coperta soltanto dalle lenzuola candide e dalle sue braccia che la stringono con fin troppa forza — potesse essere meno che perfetta? Come ha potuto pensare che potesse essere disgustosa e che il suo comportamento potesse essere riprovevole?

Francine si lascia sfuggire un picco sospiro pieno di dolcezza e socchiude gli occhi, rivolgendo uno sguardo stupito a Ludwig che la guarda dall’altro lato del letto: «non riesci a dormire?» e perfino quelle parole risultano colme di una preoccupazione che non può fare altro che farlo fremere di un qualcosa che non sa spiegarsi nemmeno in minima parte.

Ludwig la rassicura e riesce a convincerla a tornare a dormire, finendo per non chiudere occhio nemmeno per un singolo istante in tutta la notte. Francine è meglio del sonno, Francine è meglio del cibo e dell’acqua e di qualsiasi altra cosa il suo corpo necessiti.

 

**vi.**

Tutto quello che è al di fuori del locale e di Francine che parla con lui tutte le sere — e del ristorante dove la porta fuori a cena per la prima volta e il minuscolo cinema dove lei lo porta per ben tre volte e il caffè parigino dove ogni mattina fanno colazione insieme — sparisce pian piano dalla sua mente. Non esiste nient’altro se non Francine che gli stringe la mano quando camminano per strada e Francine che gli sorride ogni volta che sono uno di fronte all’altra e Francine che canta sempre e soltanto per lui e Francine che si muove sopra di lui, facendogli dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia la sua pelle morbida e quegli occhi che ha sempre creduto fossero blu e ora scopre invece tendere addirittura ad una sfumatura violacea.

La difficoltà di conciliare quei due aspetti della sua vita — il soldato e l’uomo innamorato, il nazista e l’amante di una ballerina francese — si pone di giorno in giorno davanti a lui eppure non basta a fargli cambiare idea né a convincerlo a indietreggiare di fronte alla decisione che il suo cuore sembra aver preso senza nemmeno averlo consultato.

Passano i giorni, passano le settimane in compagnia dell’angelo che è entrato nella sua vita e ad un certo punto Ludwig si rende conto che tutto quello che era nella sua vita fino a qualche tempo fa è scomparso in molti più modi di quanto credeva: nulla ha più importanza senza Francine, niente di quello che amava prima — e la sua patria? Cos’è la sua patria se non un covo di lupi pronti a uccidere e sterminare nel nome di qualche folle ideale? E da quando ha abbandonato ogni sua certezza, ogni sua fede nel Drittes Reich? — vale tanto quanto l’amore di Francine.

Ha pensato per così tanto tempo che Francine avesse bisogno di essere salvata e ora invece scopre che l’unico ad averne bisogno è proprio lui. Forse Francine riuscirà a capirlo, forse Francine riuscirà a salvarlo da se stesso da ciò che lo circonda.

 

**vii.**

Francine l’ha cambiato in così tanti modi che quando scopre che lei lavora per la resistenza francese e che Le Folies Bergère non è altro che una copertura, non riesce nemmeno a rimanerne sorpreso. Forse è perché già lo sospettava, forse è perché l’aveva intravisto nello sguardo di Francine sempre cupo nel sentirlo parlare di quello che fa — forse è perché la conosce così bene da riuscire ad oltrepassare la cortina di finzione che le serve per sopravvivere.

Forse è perché il coraggio e la forza di quello che Francine ha fatto e sta facendo lo colpisce in molti più modi di quanti vorrebbe — e lo vede di nuovo nel suo sguardo pieno di sofferenza quando gli racconta di suo padre, morto a Dunkerque, e di suo fratello deportato in quanto oppositore politico.

Francine aspetta una qualsiasi reazione ma Ludwig si limita a guardarla in silenzio per minuti e minuti fino a quando tutto quello che si sta rivoltando nella sua testa lo spinge a lasciare la stanza e fuggire tra le strade di Parigi. Ludwig si rende conto che ci sono tutti i presupposti perché lui reagisca in un certo modo, perché la arresti e la consegni ai suoi superiori. Le immagini di Francine in mano a quegli uomini — le immagini di Francine torturata per ottenere informazioni, esattamente com’è successo a tanti altri prima di lei e come succederà a tanti altri dopo di lei — bastano a fargli rivoltare lo stomaco e a costringerlo a non dire una sola parola a nessuno.

Finisce per vomitare l’anima e tutti quante le verità su cui si fondava la sua stessa esistenza in un vicolo deserto e poco distante dal locale: le fondamenta della sua intera vita si scuotono e crollano pezzo per pezzo, lasciandolo a tremare, rannicchiato contro il muro sudicio, senza la più pallida idea di che cosa debba fare in una situazione come quella.

Francine non capisce, Francine non osa sperare, Francine passa i giorni successivi ad aspettare il momento in cui i soldati tedeschi faranno irruzione in casa sua per portarla via.

Quel momento, però, non arriva mai.

 

**viii.**

Ludwig rimane lontano da Francine e dal locale per le due settimane successive, cercando in ogni modo di immergersi nei suoi compiti quotidiani e di trovare il coraggio di denunciare la donna che gli ha rubato l’anima e il cuore ai suoi superiori.

Il coraggio non arriva mai e al suo posto si fa strada dentro di lui la consapevolezza che tutto quello per cui ha lavorato tanto duramente — la sua posizione all’interno della gerarchia del Reich, il rispetto di suo fratello, gli obbiettivi del suo governo — non solo non ha più nessuna importanza: è diventato del tutto folle ai suoi occhi. Tutto quello che importa è il tocco di Francine e il suo sorriso e l’amore che prova per lei. Ed è questo che prova a spiegarle settimane dopo, una volta che i suoi dubbi sono scomparsi del tutto, è questo che prova a spiegarle proponendole di scappare con lui, di andarsene da quell’angolo di guerra e rifugiarsi dove nessuno potrà trovarli e vivere per sempre insieme felici come meritano di essere.

Francine gli regala il sorriso più triste che lui abbia mai visto in tutta la sua intera esistenza e in quel preciso momento Ludwig capisce che mai e poi mai lei abbandonerà il suo paese e smetterà di fare quello che ritiene giusto. Non c’è alcuna possibilità che Francine voglia mettersi in salvo, non c’è alcuna possibilità che Francine salvi se stessa al posto delle persone che aiuta ogni giorno.

Quasi non la sente quando gli accarezza il viso e gli sussurra che lui può ancora andarsene, che non deve più fare qualcosa in cui non crede, che non deve rischiare la vita senza motivo; quasi non vede le lacrime che le solcano il viso e i tremiti che le fanno vacillare le gambe.

«Io resto con te» è tutto quello che riesce a dire prima di poterla finalmente baciare, dopo settimane e settimane di terrore e angoscia.

 

**ix.**

E Ludwig rimane davvero con lei per mesi e mesi fatti di angoscia e incubi, della paura di poter essere scoperti, separati e uccisi; rimane perché la ama più della sua stessa esistenza, rimane perché sa che lei prova esattamente le stesse cose, rimane perché non potrebbe fare altrimenti.

Ludwig rimane al suo fianco in ogni singolo momento e grazie al suo aiuto — questo è quello che gli ripete Francine tra le lacrime, baciandogli il viso mille volte con l’amore e la devozione che Ludwig mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato di poter meritare — riescono a salvare molte più persone di quanto avrebbe potuto fare da soli.

Si sforza più di ogni altra cosa di fare ammenda per il padre che Francine ha perso per colpa sua e il fratello che probabilmente non tornerà mai più a casa — si sforza di fare ammenda nonostante lei passi giorni e giorni a cercare di convincerlo che non ce ne sia bisogno.

Francine lo ama, Francine l’ha già perdonato, Francine non ha bisogno che lui faccia tutto quello che sta facendo per questo motivo — eppure Ludwig non riesce a smettere, non riesce a non convincersi che prima o poi Francine lo odierà per il male che le è stato fatto.

E così la aiuta molto più di quanto non dovrebbe fare, rischiando ogni volta di più, esponendosi ogni volta di più agli occhi indiscreti dei suoi superiori e dei suoi soldati. Francine passa intere notti a piangere, convinta che prima o poi lo scopriranno, certa più di ogni altra cosa dell’orribile fine che farà soltanto per colpa sua — e tra le lacrime, stretta tra le sue braccia, gli chiede se sia destino che chiunque sia intorno a lei trovi una morte precoce.

Ogni notte Ludwig la rassicura mentendole e spiegandole che non c’è alcun pericolo, che non gli succederà mai nulla, che è troppo attento per essere scoperto, che non la lascerà mai.

Entrambi però conoscono la verità fin troppo bene: nessuna rassicurazione basta a cancellare gli incubi che ogni singola notte li assalgono e non li lasciano riposare.

 

**x.**

All’improvviso la guerra finisce, quasi com’è iniziata, in un lampo di offensive e invasioni che in breve tempo riportano la pace in una città straziata e in un continente dilaniato.

Entrambi non riescono a credere a quanto successo — perfino mentre guardano insieme a migliaia di altri francesi in festa la deuxième division blindée sfilare vittoriosa per le strade di Parigi; perfino una volta annunciati gli altri successi nel resto del continente, perfino una volta saputo della resa incondizionata della Germania — e passano mesi interi prima che riescano a convincersi di essere al sicuro, prima che riescano a convincersi che nessuno mai più potrà minacciare di separarli.

Ad entrambi — dopo i primi sospetti, facilmente placati dalla fitta rete della resistenza — vengono riconosciuti meriti di cui a nessuno dei due importa davvero: Francine sa quello che Ludwig ha fatto, Ludwig sa quello che Francine ha sopportato e tanto basta.

Tutto quello che desiderano è poter vivere il resto della loro vita in pace, potersi sposare, poter avere una famiglia e non guardare mai più indietro. Ludwig riesce a convincersi di poter avere davvero tutte quelle cose con il passare del tempo e finalmente riesce a chiederle di sposarlo — e Francine accetta, ovviamente, Francine gli getta le braccia al collo e piange per l’incredulità di quello che fino a qualche mese prima era soltanto un sogno irrealizzabile.

Nemmeno gli incubi che entrambi continuano ad avere, nemmeno il fratello di Francine che non torna mai indietro riescono a strappare loro la felicità che hanno conquistato pezzo per pezzo, sofferenza dopo sofferenza.

 

**xi.**

«Francine» la chiama con dolcezza Ludwig, accarezzandole piano i capelli fino a quando lei non apre gli occhi e si riscuote dall’incubo che la stava facendo agitare; «va tutto bene, sono qui» la rassicura come ha sempre fatto, stringendola tra le braccia e rilassandosi soltanto quando la sente tranquillizzarsi pian piano contro il suo petto.

Sono passati trent’anni dal giorno del loro matrimonio, trentaquattro anni dal giorno in cui si sono conosciuti — trentaquattro anni e poche ore dal momento in cui Ludwig l’ha vista per la prima volta: alcune cose sono cambiate, altre sono rimaste le stesse.

Gli incubi, per esempio, non se ne sono mai andati davvero: entrambi continuano ad averne di tanto in tanto, più o meno sconvolgenti; i sensi di colpa non sono mai spariti — anche se Ludwig ancora fatica a comprendere il senso di colpa del sopravvissuto che prova Francine.

Ciò che li circonda, invece, è cambiato enormemente: dal mondo che si è evoluto in modi che mai avrebbero creduto possibili, alla bellissima casa in cui ora vivono, ai loro meravigliosi figli che da poco li hanno resi nonni.

Mai una volta in più di trent’anni Ludwig ha provato qualcosa che non fosse amore incondizionato nei confronti della donna che gli ha — letteralmente, a volte ci pensa e non riesce a sentire altro che un’immensa e dolorosa vergogna dentro di sé — cambiato la vita. A volte pensa a cosa avrebbe fatto, a cosa avrebbe portato avanti, a quale sarebbe stata la sua fine senza di lei — la stringe un po’ più forte e tenta di cacciare via quelle riflessioni inutili.

Francine passa anni a ripetergli che non deve pensare a quello che ha fatto prima di conoscerla: quello che conta è la scelta che ha compiuto poi, gli ripete più e più volte, quello che conta è la scelta che l’ha portato a fare del bene.

Gli piace pensare di essere invecchiato con lei — Francine non gli crede mai quando le dice che così è ancora più bella, che _ora_ è perfino più bella di quanto non fosse da ragazza —, gli piace pensare che hanno passato e che passeranno davvero tutta la loro vita insieme.

Francine lo bacia con la consueta dolcezza prima di sistemarsi di nuovo tra le sue braccia e scivolare lentamente nel sonno; come tanti anni prima Ludwig non può fare altri che rimanere sveglio a guardarla per tutta la notte. 

Alcune cose sono rimaste le stesse — gli incubi, i ricordi, le paure incondizionate — eppure Ludwig sa che tutta la felicità che gli è stata donata in questa vita è possibile anche grazie alle scelte sbagliate che ha fatto all’inizio di una vita ormai tanto lontana.


End file.
